


He's a bad kisser

by otaku_at_best



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: College! Oikawa, Hinata Shouyou & Oikawa Tooru - Freeform, Hinata is somewhat sober when they kiss, Hinata x Oikawa, I should probably rewrite this tbh, Kags and Hinata aren't together, Kissing, M/M, OiHina - Freeform, Oiks is a good kisser, Partying, Second year! Hinata, Tumblr Prompt, Underage drinking implied, it's really just one kiss, oh well, oikawa x hinata - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 05:58:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11030079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otaku_at_best/pseuds/otaku_at_best
Summary: "Kageyama""What about Tobio-chan?""He's a bad kisser"





	He's a bad kisser

**Author's Note:**

> Based off the Tumblr prompt "He's a bad kisser"

“Mattsun I don’t want to go!” Oikawa whined over the phone, he was obviously lying he did want to go but had important exams coming up that he had to study for, and Mattsun knew that.

 

 

“Come on Tooru~ It’ll be fun! Plus you need to stop pushing yourself too hard.”

 

 

Oikawa knew his ebony haired friend was right and staying home and studying wasn’t really putting up much of a fight when he compared the two together, so within the next few minutes he found himself getting dressed and telling Mattsun he’d meet him in ten.

 

 

Oikawa found himself looking back at his textbooks and glasses that were throw astray across his bed, but shook his head, quickly walked out and locked the door before he could change his mind. It’s just a little break, what could happen?

 

 

-

 

 

“Dammit!” He found himself swearing when some random partygoer spilled beer all over his shirt, making it feel uncomfortably sticky on his skin. He was contemplating on whether this was worth not studying over.

 

 

In the past hour he had somehow managed to lose Mattsun, mistake a bedroom that two people were currently occupying for a bathroom, and now have one of his favorite shirts ruined by cheap beer, that tasted like shit.

 

 

“AhHHhh! It’s the Grand King!”

 

 

Only one person called him that, so as Oikawa turned around he wasn’t all that surprised to see Karasuno’s little decoy standing, or more like swaying there, in an oversized pastel blue sweater and black shorts.

 

 

“Chibi-chan, what a surprise~” Oikawa’s face despite his current mood was happy, although he didn’t like Karasuno, he found Hinata quite adorable on his own, but that doesn’t explain why he’s here.

 

Oikawa wasn’t sure why Hinata was at this party especially being underaged, or why he looked so cute while looking up at him like a cracker jacks prize. Oikawa had to mentally remind himself that Hinata was drunk before he let his mind wonder other places.

 

 

“I have a name!” Hinata suddenly shouted effectively startling and amusing Oikawa, the small orange head couldn’t stop swaying and Oikawa was more than sure that he was intoxicated and about to fall over any second. So like the responsible “adult” he was, he guided Hinata to a nearby chair, that was in the far corner of the room.

 

 

“So, why are you here Chibi-chan?” Oikawa asked once Hinata was seated on the chair.

 

 

“It’s Hinata, and I was dragged here by Tanaka-senpai. Why are you here?” Hinata responded only slurring his words a tad.

 

 

“Mattsun dragged me along also, but I can’t find him.”

 

 

Hinata nodded his head in understanding but somehow almost fell off the chair in the process. Little shit was going to give Oikawa a heart attack. As Oikawa was about to speak again he was cut off by Hinata suddenly saying, “Kageyama”

 

 

It kind of triggered Oikawa hearing Hinata say his kouhai’s name, but decided to indulge him a bit.

 

 

“What about Tobio-chan?” he had asked, hoping what Hinata had to say next was something he wanted to hear.

 

 

“He’s a bad kisser”

 

 

Nope scratch that, it wasn’t something Oikawa wanted to hear at all, more like he wanted to go home and scream into his pillow.

 

 

“I mean it was just a game, but he was really bad” Hinata continued obvious to Oikawa’s mental breakdown. Sighing not really wanting to hear more of Kageyama or how much of a bad kisser he was. Just hearing that Kageyama got to kiss Hinata before he did gets under his skin.

 

 

Oikawa offered to walk Hinata home, which the younger male surprisingly accepted. As they ventured to Hinata’s house, Hinata began to sober up a bit, only stopping once or twice when he thought he was going to hurl, and the two began talking like old friends. Laughing at each other’s jokes,they even exchanged contact information. It was only when Hinata was in front of his front door did he feel dejected. Hanging out with Hinata had been the best part of his night, and now it was coming to an end.

 

 

“You know Grand King, tonight was fun” Hinata said, his hand cutely scratching the back of his neck nervously.

 

 

“Yeah it was Shou-chan~” Oikawa teased, internally squealing once he saw the other male turn a bright red. Oikawa just couldn’t help himself as he leaned over to press his lips against Hinata’s whose surprisingly kissed back.

 

 

Their kiss wasn’t passionate or long, but it was enough so when the two pulled away they were equally flustered.

 

 

“G-Goodnight” Oikawa stuttered as he rapidly walked towards the nearest train station. He fucked up he knew he fucked up, who kisses a person while they’re intoxicated!? What if Hinata doesn’t even like him? Of course he liked him, he kissed back didn’t he? Well he could’ve just been polite.

 

 

At this rate Oikawa was going to kill himself before he spoke to Hinata again, he almost ignored his phone notification sound he was panicking so hard. But once he calmed down and looked at the text his doubts flew away and he felt ecstatic, he quickly texted back a reply before turning his phone to vibration mode as he entered the train with a smile on his face.

 

 

**To: The Grand King**

**From: Shou-chan~**

**You’re a good kisser.**


End file.
